A Sasami/Tsunami&Tenchi Fanfiction
by PrincessJupiter
Summary: A really weird thingy, if I get good response I'll continue,R
1. Default Chapter Title

A Sasami/Tsunami & Tenchi Fanfiction  
Chapter 1  
The Sensible Nursing Alternative  
  
  
  
"I can't believe my baby sister will surpass my infamous beauty when  
she become's older," Ayeka said as though the idea was absurd.  
  
"What? Infamous beauty? You'll only be remembered for your TRUE annoy-  
ingness, I am FAR beyond the boundries of your beauty, I could make Tenchi   
love me," Ryoko stated in her superior tone of voice,"Although it IS astound-  
ing how good your sister will look say... 10 years from now," Ryoko guessed.  
  
"Yes, well we CAN'T let Tenchi fall for her or doom will fall upon  
the Jurai royal family, the YOUNGEST will be married before the OLDEST, what  
a disaster that would cause, my baby sister married to MY soul mate."  
  
"YOUR soul mate, he's MINE, how can you say..." and all conversation   
was lost in an abyss of arguments and bickering.  
  
"Here they go again," came the reply's in unison.  
  
"What's with the yelling?" Sasami asked bringing in a tray of snack's  
and sitting on the couch, Ryo-Ohki perched contentedly on her head.  
  
"Well, what's usually 'WITH' the yelling?" asked Kione sarcastically.  
  
"The same discussion and fight AGAIN!!! That's the third time this  
week!!!" Sasami stated a sweatball forming on her and Ryo-Ohki's head.  
  
"I know, I know, uttterly RIDICULUS aren't they?" Washu replied step-  
ping out of her lab, poised to make an annoncment."Will, you two be quiet for  
a second, you might LIKE the new's I'm about to report to you about Tenchi's  
condition."Now, he should snap out of accoma in an hour or two but he need's  
a nurse. Any volunteer's?" Washu KNEW that she would have MORE than enough   
volunteer's but had asked out of loss for word's."How about you try Sasami?"  
asked Washu mischeviously.  
  
"Sure!" Replied Sasami as Ryo-Ohki Meowed along in agreement.  
  
"URRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH," Ayeka and Ryoko said in unison,"You did that  
to make us peeved and for no other reason."  
  
"No," Replied Washu,"I did it out of the best respect for the patient.  
If one of you two were his nurse you'd probably make him WORSE!!!" She said  
smiling sheepishly.  
  
  
A Sasami/Tsunami & Tenchi Fanfiction  
Chapter 2  
The Emotion's That Flowed   
  
  
  
Washu queitly lead Sasami thourough her lab to the place were Tenchi  
lay, totally unconcious."All you have to do is replace the rag on his fore-  
head with cold water and talk to him. If he stirs just come down to the main  
room of the lab and tell me."  
  
"Alright," Sasami said in a respectful and quiet voice. She talked to  
Tenchi Non-stop about how Ayeka and Ryoko were worried that he would fall in  
love with her when she grew, how uncomfortable this talk about her made her   
feel, and how much she missed having him to talk with about her problems.  
She spilled her heart mind and soul out to him while sitting there, crying,  
unable to control the emotion's that had been bottled up inside her scince  
Tenchi had fallen into accoma, scince her best friend had acciedentally  
abandoned her when she needed him most. Suddenly, out of nowhere Tenchi sat   
up. Sasami leaped up and hugged Tenchi around the neck laughing and crying at  
the same time then ran to tell Washu about the news. Soon everyone was in the  
room where Tenchi had laid in accoma for the past three month's, where only  
tears of regret and sorrow had for so long fallen, where only anticipation  
had stood in the air for what had seemed like forever, the place were tears  
of happiness now fell from out of nowhere like rain on a clear day.   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
A Sasami/Tsunami & Tenchi Fanfiction  
Chapter 3  
Sacrifices  
  
  
  
Sasami laid in bed that night sorting out her feelings. She stumbled  
when she tought about Tenchi and what she had told him while he was still in  
accoma.'Maybe I do love him,' Sasami thought awkwardly.'I MUST feel strong or  
else I wouldn't have told him about Ayeka and Ryoko's fantasy about us   
together.' Sasami's heart seemed to say as it beat its steady rythm.'Give up  
you fool, you KNOW you love him just face the fact, what's the big deal?'Her  
mind stated in an 'I know all' tone."I love Tenchi," Sasami wispered to her-  
self in the black room and as she fell asleep she repeated the soothing   
phrase over and over in her mind.  
  
The next week was unkind to Sasami for many reasons the main one  
though was that a Jurai battleship came to rescue Ayeka and Sasami. Ayeka was  
digusted as, she wanted to stay with Tenchi instead of heading back to Jurai.  
Ryoko on the other hand was the most delighted person ever seen in the  
Universe as SHE had crushed all her competition for Tenchi in one day. Sasami  
was dissapointed, dissapointed for not getting a chance to tell Tenchi her   
feelings, frusterated for being so stupid, and sad for Tenchi would now NEVER  
get to know how she felt.  
  
The next Monday morning they took off before sunrise and the only one  
who awoke to bid them farewell was Tenchi."I'll always remember you and cherish  
your memories forever," Tenchi said kissing each girl on the cheek causing   
them to blush horribly.   
  
A Sasami/Tsunami & Tenchi Fanfiction  
Chapter 4   
The Meaningful Reunion  
  
  
  
10 years later on the planet Jurai..."Princess Sasa..."  
  
"That's Tsunami, please."  
  
"Right, although I don't undersatnd why. Anyway, a young man by the   
name of Tenchi Masaki is here and he has requested audience with you and your  
sister Princess Ayeka, do you accept?"  
  
"Yes, I will go and inform Ayeka" Tsunami replied in a dignified  
manner, then she waited for the servant to round the corner before she began   
to run as fast as she could to find Ayeka. She found Ayeka and screamed for   
her."Ayeka, Ayeka guess who's here. TENCHI!!! He came and requested an audience  
with us^_^"  
  
"Tenchi, he's HERE, NOW, are you joking Sasami, WOW."  
  
"Come on Ayeka, we gotta get there fast," Sasami said pulling her  
sister by the hand. Ayeka nodded her head and they ran as fast as they could  
to the audience camber.  
  
'I wonder if they even REMEMBER me, It was a long time ago,' Tenchi  
tought nervously.  
  
Just then the door swang open and in ran a very giddy Ayeka and  
Sasami. Ayeka looked technically the same as she had the last time Tenchi had  
seen her but Sasami, WOW she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. it  
felt strange to call Sasami a woman but it suited her beauty and grace.   
Tenchi relized that Sasami was grown up. Her freckles had dissapered and her  
hair had become reasonalbally thicker, she had blossomed into an angel from   
the heaven of beauty scince he had last seen her. It was then Tenchi felt a   
rush like someone replacing a lost piece of his heart.  
  
"Tenchi," Sasami said in her sweet new voice."We missed you," Sasami  
said sadly.  
  
"Well, I've missed you AND your cooking Sasami, it definately tops  
Ryoko's anyday," Tenchi replied sweatball's forming on everyone's head.  
  
"Soooo Tenchi are you still single?" Ayeka asked sneakily.  
  
"WHAAAA, ummmmmmmmmm, WHAT DO YOU THINK," Tenchi asked obviously em-  
barassed.  
  
"YOUR MARRIED," Ayeka yelled,"LORD TENCHI I'M ASHAMED OF YOU!!!"  
  
"NO, NO, NO, that's not what I thought you'd think. I'm not married.  
  
"OH," Ayeka replied blushing furiously.  
  
"I'm here to take you two to visit earth if you desire," Tenchi said.  
  
"Oh, we would LOVE to," Sasami yelped without thinking.  
  
"Good, we'll leave tommorow," Tenchi said a glint in his eyes.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A Sasami/Tsunami & Tenchi Fanfiction  
Chapter 5  
Thought's Can Rip Your Heart  
  
  
  
The next morining the girls and Tenchi were prepared to head back to  
earth.  
  
"SOOO, how have Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Washu been lately," Ayeka asked   
sounding unusually curious. Tenchi on the other hand was in another world  
watching every move Sasami made. When he realized he was staring he quikly   
answered Ayeka with an 'Oh, yeah everyone's fine' then bulshed. Ayeka thought  
Tenchi was blushing because of her prescence so she quikly busied herself with purposly dropping her luggage and picking it up. Meanwhile, they had boarded the spaceship Ryo-Ohki and went to there rooms to unpack.  
  
Sasami walked to her room and began to unpack. She had missed Tenchi,  
that was true but now she felt even more ashamed of her feelings for him be-  
cause she could see quite plainly he was truthfully in love with Ayeka. He   
had barely even said Hello to her and he wasn't willing to start a conversa-  
tion with her, he just stared into space.   
  
Tenchi sat down at the control panel and thought to himself.'I'm in love with Sasami, how odd it feels to love the 12 year old girl I remember so clearly, yet she isn't that little girl anymore, she's a woman, and a very beautiful one at that, not how I remember her, memorie's aren't forever, I know that, but it still feel's strange...' and Tenchi trailed off in mid-thought.  
  
A Sasami/Tsunami & Tenchi Fanfiction  
Chapter 6  
Welcome Back Woes  
  
  
  
They landed on earth the next morning. Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Washu all there to greet them.  
  
"Tenchi, I was worried about you having to be in the same spaceship with a monster," said Ryoko going up to Tenchi and hugging him tightly.  
  
Ayeka then fell to attention on Ryoko's words,"What monster? you weren't there, REMEMBER!!!"  
  
Tenchi pushed away from Ryoko, ran over to Sasami and pulled her inside."What is it Tenchi?" she asked innocently.  
  
"SHHHH, I want to tell you something," Tenchi said as though he hadn't even heard Sasami's question.'Now how to say this,' Tenchi thought, 'Ummmmm, you are the most beautiful woman ever, ummm no, you are pretty, NOOOO I'm not three anymore now come on Tenchi, think,' Tenchi then looked up in time to see Sasami walk away.  
  
'HMMMM, I wonder what that was all about,' Sasami thought as she walked away.'He just stood there stuttering. I want to tell him tonight about my feelings for him, I'll tell him while we're washing the dishes, oh how good it will fell to actually WORK with my hands again.'  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A Sasami/Tsunami & Tenchi Fanfiction  
Chapter 7  
First Comes Love  
  
  
  
That night Sasami asked for help with the dishes and Tenchi the sweet and helpful guy he is offered to help her.'Now's my chance to tell her how I feel,' thought Tenchi getting up all the courage he could muster.  
  
'I hope I can say this when the time comes,' Sasami thought hopefully. They washed the dishes in a complete and utterly unbreakable silence for a few minutes each gathering up every inch of courage in there bodies.  
  
"Iloveyou," they both said in a frenzyed unison that made them both jump.  
  
"WHAT!!! you love me!!!!" Tenchi said after regaining his compousure.  
  
"Well I might say the same of you! I was worried you loved Ayeka or Ryoko because you never were interested in talking to me," Said Sasami, shyly staring at the floor.  
  
"Not love you, why Sasami what guy HASN'T loved you?"  
  
  
"YOU," was Sasami's answer to this simple question.  
  
"Well it had been a while scince I had seen you but it should have been obvious, the way I stared at you, the episode earlier this morning, and well who CAN'T love you?" Tenchi asked then answered the question for her,"I know, I know, ME, right?"   
  
"Exactly!!!" Sasami said breaking into sobs. "Also I didn't want to respet the power my feelings had and so, well they gained MORE power, but most of all I was SCARED, scared of what you would say, how you would react, and how I would feel if I didn't feel to you as you do to me. Does any of that make ANY sense?" Sasami choked breaking into tears of mixed feelings.  
  
"Of course it makes sense. You were scared that I wouldn't feel to you as I did to...Oh, WHATEVER, the point is I love you and that love will never disapper,' Said Tenchi sounding like a romantic.  
  
  
A Sasami/Tsunami&Tenchi Fanfiction  
Chapter 8  
Marrige on Jurai  
  
  
  
Three months of repeated love vowels and TOTAL inseperableness later...  
  
"Marriage, Marriage is why we are all here today," Said the preist in a nasally voice.  
  
"I love you Tenchi,"screamed Ryoko appearing in the center of the room with a WHOOSH. "Why are you leaving me for this,this bratty PRINCESS? I never was unkind and I never did you any harm,"She continued to yell but the service just continued as if no one had entered or screamed at the top of there lung's. "Techi,PLEASE!!!" She wispered true tears of sadness welling in her eyes. Ryoko floated to the ground and ran out the door with uncontrollable sobs yet no one gave her even a glance.  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
As Sasami and Tenchi's lips touched sweetly the emblem on Sasami's forehead glowed and they were transported to the palace.  
  
Ryoko ran until she felt she could run no more.'I wish Sasami weren't so beautiful.' Ryoko thoght as she sat by a tree tears streaming down her face.'I'll make him pay for his hurt,I shall kill him,all I want now is REVENGE.'  
  
A Sasami/Tsunami&Tenchi Fanfiction  
Chapter 9  
The Loss Of A Sweet Love  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko found the sword at the Masaki residence after a desperate 5 hour search.'Who cares if this is breaking and entering,its just another crime on my soiled record,' Ryoko thought still crying tears of lost meaning. 'I now have no reason to live. My goal has been destroyed and I cannot die which means I must have revenge!!!!!'  
  
Ryoko stole the 2 remaining enery beads from the sword and even though it was one of the most painful things she had done in her life she could hardly tell because of the pain inside her.  
  
Ryoko then tracked Tenchi. She found him immedeatly with his new bride in a garden at the palace.  
  
She appeared right in front of them and was greeted with a "Oh,ummmmm Hi Ryoko."  
  
She sent out a beam of energy large enough to destroy an entire building. It hit Tenchi and he immeadiatly died. When Ryoko had seen what she had done she fled once again sobbing.   
  
"Tenchi!!!!" Sasami had screamed as the blast hit him. Now she wished there was something she could have done yet she knew there wasn't. Tenchi was dead there was no douting it.  
  
Later that night Sasami out of grief took a gun to her head for she had nothing left,no one to depend on,no one to love. A second before she pulled the trigger she heard the sobbing of her sister who was also grieving the loss of her 'Dear Friend' Lord Tenchi and his words came back to her. "My love will NEVER disappear."   
  
"So I should live," Sasami suddenly screamed,"Live with the promise of your everlasting love.  
  
And Sasami DID live just not happy ever after but whenever she was upset his words would return to her "My love will NEVER disappear,"  
  
  



End file.
